


The Internship

by hazel_lannister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Peter Parker, but both are consenting adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_lannister/pseuds/hazel_lannister
Summary: Peter is working for Tony to help pay for college when Tony invites him to live at the tower so he doesn't have to commute as much or pay for a place. Tony struggles with his feelings of attraction for the dorky, adorable young intern while Peter lusts after his mentor and idol of many years. And then Peter's heat hits.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Hello, is this the number of Mr. Peter Parker?” _ The woman’s voice is cool, businesslike, without giving away a hint of emotion. 

“Y-yes, this is he. May I ask who’s calling?” Peter’s voice sounds shaky to his own ears, his pulse flying, but he doesn’t allow himself to hope, not for a moment. Even though this could be it,  _ the _ phone call, a good sign considering rejections were often sent through mail. 

_ “Hello, Mr. Parker, my name is Pepper Potts and I work for Mr. Stark. We are calling to congratulate you on your acceptance into the internship program at Stark Industries.”  _

The air in Peter’s lungs vanishes and he sucks in a sharp breath, choking suddenly. He covers the receiver with a hand and coughs as quickly as possible before returning the phone to his ear. “Sorry, sorry, can you repeat that please?” 

The voice on the end almost sounds humored, like she’s fighting a smile.  _ “Of course. We like to call the recipients of the position to ensure that they are still interested. You have been selected along with two other candidates from high schools in New York to participate in the internship. If you do well and wish to proceed in the field, and Mr. Stark finds you qualified of course, you will be offered a full time position.” _

Peter huffs out another breath, shaking his head incredulously. He had known what the internship entailed, what it would mean in terms of his career, and more importantly, in terms of money for Aunt May. This would mean a possible scholarship for a university of his choosing, or he could immediately elect to take the position at Stark Industries. 

He had known this going in, what the internship entailed was no surprise; it was more the shock of having gotten in, knowing that he had such a small chance, impossible even… Just a kid from Queens. There were a thousand other people just like him. 

_ “Are you alright Mr. Parker?”  _

Peter clears his throat and swallows thickly. “Yeah-- yes, sorry. This is all--processing,” he finishes lamely. 

_ “Of course. Shall I tell Mr. Stark you need more time to consider and that you’ll get back to us?”  _ Pepper asks kindly. 

“No, no! I mean, no, I, uh, graciously accept, and look forward to uh, working. For him.” 

_ “Excellent, I will be sure to pass along that message. Mr. Stark would like to meet the recipients in person and is arranging a lunch next Saturday at one.” _

“Awesome, I’ll be there,” Peter responds perhaps a little too enthusiastically, and Pepper lets out a soft laugh. 

_ “Alright. I look forward to meeting you soon, Mr. Parker.”  _

“Thank you so much, you too. Thank you. Um, goodnight.” He hangs up hastily, sighing heavily. 

Holy shit. 

… 

Peter is extremely nervous as Saturday draws closer, both too quickly and not fast enough. His insides all dance in nervous excitement at meeting the man who’s been his idol since he was a kid, although Peter’s sure the same could be said for every other kid with an interest in science and engineering. 

He is a bit nervous for a vast range of reasons, the most prominent being that Tony Stark could take one look at him and decide he’s not good enough, not qualified. Or he realizes his designation and doesn’t actually want an omega working for him. The application hadn’t asked for designation so Peter hopes that it doesn’t matter, but it is far more difficult for an omega, an unmated one at that, to rise in society than it is for an alpha or beta. 

And, Peter is also worried about meeting Tony Stark in the flesh. He’s heard the saying countless times, ‘don’t meet your heroes,’ and what if this wonderful alpha that cares about the environment and people with less means is just a persona created for the public? What if he’s really just the asshole the tabloids portray him as and is a dominating arrogant alpha like so many that Peter has known?

But he can’t risk losing this opportunity, and any of those outcomes are a risk Peter is willing to take for the chance of being able to stop being a cause for worry for May. He’ll do his best and what happens, happens. 

… 

“You have a meeting at ten this morning, and then the lunch meet-and-greet with the new interns at one,” Pepper reminds Tony for the second time that day. 

“Copy that, General,” Tony says with a salute and Pepper rolls her eyes. He downs the last of his coffee and goes to get ready for the day. 

“Sir, would you like me to start some more coffee as you haven’t had a complete sleep cycle in four days?” Jarvis asks, his voice, if it could, sounds almost worried. 

“Sure, thanks Jarvis,” Tony replies, dropping his mug into the sink. 

…

The three kids are waiting at the table, elaborately placed with sandwiches, pastas, chips, and just about every other ‘lunchy’ food anyone could think of. Tony is ten minutes late, which would explain the look of disappointment Pepper fixes him with when he walks in, but what can you do? 

The girl is in a pencil skirt and blazer, looking almost like a mini Pepper, and the two boys are in suits. The blonde is tall, fit, and his pale blue eyes are cold and hard. He and the girl stand up straight, a little away from the other boy who is in a suit of mediocre quality, standing slightly hunched as though trying to shrink himself from the others. 

His brown eyes are warm and soft like a doe, and Tony already knows he’s a good one. The air is filled with unfamiliar scents overpowering the usual ones of Pepper and himself. The tall boy shakes his hand first, stepping forward with a wide, plastered smile, introducing himself as Chris. 

His scent is sharp and assaulting, overpowering Tony’s senses for the moment they are within contact, smelling of rubbing alcohol and lemon. He’s a beta, Tony notes, but carries himself like an alpha. Perhaps overcompensating. 

The girl has a more pleasant scent and steps forward next, smelling something like bubblegum. It’s not unbearable, especially for an alpha. Her smile is warmer and her grip on Tony’s hand is firm and professional but not insistent. Comfortable. “Lisa Goodman,” she says with a smile and Tony admires her confidence. 

“Pleasure,” he says politely before moving on to the final intern. 

The boy is looking at his shoes but quickly glances up as Tony steps in front of him. His face breaks out in a nervous smile, his cheeks pink and flushed as his scent hits Tony. Holy shit. Tony’s never been around someone that smelled so good, so inviting, like an apple orchard and maple syrup. And this is when he’s nervous and uncomfortable, Tony doesn’t want to think about what he will smell like excited or content. 

Tony’s breath catches in his throat as he resists the urge to fucking  _ scent _ the air because even by his standards, that’s just rude. So instead he gives a smile and watches as the kid’s face lights up in surprise. “I--I’m Peter. It’s so nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.” God, even the way he says his name is thrilling. 

He’s gorgeous, that much anyone can agree on, but something about his self conscious demeanor makes him all the more beautiful. “You as well.” This time Tony really means it. Peter’s cheeks darken as though catching the sincerity in his voice and Tony quickly releases his hand. “Great, I’m starving. Let’s eat,” he says, leading the interns to the table. 

The beta, Chris, takes a seat immediately to Tony’s left while the girl takes a seat next to Pepper, leaving Peter to take a seat at Tony’s right. It’s just what he needs, really, to be surrounded by that sweet, delicious scent as he tries to focus on eating foods that will in no way replicate what the other man tastes like. 

… 

Peter was not prepared for how good Tony smelled. There was nothing in this world that could have possibly made him ready for that smokey, warm smell of pine and safety that seemed to surround the man that made Peter want to curl up in his arms. It was ridiculous to even think about, knowing that Tony is the most eligible alpha in New York at the least, the US more likely, and there was no possible scenario that resulted in such an act. 

And of course he has to be nice. Well, nice ish. Nice in the way that was carefully covered under a mask of sarcasm and assholery, (is that a word), in a way that only Tony Stark is able to accomplish. He makes witty jokes all throughout the lunch that has Peter laughing in surprise nearly every time. Sometimes through watery eyes he will notice Tony looking at him, seemingly as baffled with Peter as he is with Tony. 

Most likely for a vastly different reason though. Peter tries to participate, tries to put up a good front that will impress Tony and Pepper, but it’s difficult with his own nervousness and difficulty in new social situations, not to mention the fact that he’s with two other interns of the same qualifications, if not more qualified than himself, and they seem to have no problem talking about their own accomplishments. 

“Alright, so I know you all wrote about this for the application, but I’d like to hear it face to face. What made you decide to apply for the internship?” 

…

Tony glances at Peter who is fiddling with the napkin in his lap, but it’s Chris that speaks first. 

“I knew I had the qualifications to get in and that I’d be an asset to the company, so I just did it. Turns out it didn’t take much to get in,” he jokes and Tony has to resist the urge to narrow his eyes at the arrogance of the kid. 

“I see,” he says, beginning to turn to Lisa but the beta keeps talking. 

“I honestly didn’t think I’d accept the position, but in the end I decided to try it out before making a decision.” 

Tony feels his neck itch a bit as the hormones rush through him, because who the fuck does this kid think he is. He opens his mouth to put him in his place, tell him that a thousand others would be supremely grateful to switch places with him, and he’s looking for dedicated and hard workers, not some fucking tool bags, but he sees Peter shift in his seat beside him, his heightened omega sense of smell definitely picking up on his disapproval. 

It’s for Peter’s sake that he takes a calming breath and turns to Lisa. “What about you Ms. Adams?”

She wipes at her mouth primly and gives him a polite smile. “I’ve always been interested in engineering as well as business management, so I wanted to learn what I can from you and Ms. Potts.” A diplomatic answer. 

“I hope we can provide that for you,” Tony replies, giving her a polite smile that she returns before smiling at Pepper as well. Smart girl. 

Peter seems to sense that he’s turning to him next for he’s still fiddling with his napkin but he glances up when he notices Tony face him. 

“And you, Mr. Parker?” The omega’s cheeks darken and he looks up at Tony from beneath dark lashes, and Tony can  _ smell _ that he’s nervous under all that sweetness. He wants to fix it. 

“Um, P--Peter, please.” Tony gives a small nod, still looking at him expectantly in a way that he hopes doesn’t appear too intimidating. 

“I, um, my aunt can’t afford to send me to college, so uh, I thought that if there was even the slightest chance I might get it, I had to apply. I just-- don’t want to be another cause of worry for her, you know?” Peter looks flushed, embarrassed, as though he’s revealed more than he intended to, and Tony gives an understanding nod. 

“I see,” he says simply and Peter doesn’t look back up at him for some time. 

… 

Peter keeps his head down for the rest of the lunch. He hadn’t meant to reveal so much about his personal life, it was something he hadn’t talked about with anyone, but something about the open receptiveness that Tony looked at him with brought the words pouring out of his mouth. 

Tony and Pepper attempt a few times to bring him into the conversation but he only answers politely, letting the rest of the people do the majority of the talking. 

When the lunch ends and Tony walks them to the elevator to say goodbye, he gives them each a firm handshake, and Peter wants to believe that his lasts the longest, enveloped by his scent once more as he is drawn both too close and not close enough to Tony’s body. He gives a small smile and quickly enters the elevator as soon as it’s polite to do so. 

Tony cocks his head, giving a crooked smile aimed at Peter before he drops his eyes once more and the elevator doors close. 

…

Tony fires Chris after two weeks. He can’t deal with his constant comments and snipes when Tony gives him something to do, but even worse, he can’t deal with the way Peter shrinks every time Tony’s voice gets harder, the way he curls in on himself in an attempt to make himself smaller, recoiling from Tony. It stings every time knowing he’s the cause for that fear and trepidation, so he decides to eliminate the problem entirely. 

The other two interns are exceedingly intelligent for their age, and the three of them work very well together. A month into the internship and the school year, Pepper and Tony discuss moving Lisa to work for her instead as the young woman clearly has a talent for management as well as a deep understanding for engineering, so she is well suited to the position. 

Which leaves Tony and Peter. He comes to the tower every afternoon and evening, even weekends which aren’t required by the internship, but Peter comes anyway. When Tony brings it up, Peter mumbles something like he’d rather be here anyway, and his cheeks turn that beautiful shade of pink so Tony doesn’t persist. 

The kid is brilliant, even if he won’t admit it to himself, and every time Tony tells him so, he ducks his head, shifting his feet and avoiding eye contact. 

_ Hey kid, you coming by this evening? I want to run something by you _ , Tony texts, placing his phone on the workbench beside him when it immediately buzzes. Tony smiles, Peter never replies so fast. 

**_Text could not be delivered_ ** **.**

Tony’s brows furrows and he tries to resend the text and another only to have the same results. When Peter doesn’t show up after two hours, three hours later than he usually does, Tony starts to worry. Usually the kid will drop him a quick message if he isn’t able to come in that day whether it’s because of schoolwork or something with his Aunt. He always makes sure to text. 

Tony knows he’s probably overreacting but the alpha in him is deeply protective of the boy, not in a romantic, mate type of way, just that he wants the best for the kid. No matter how appealing and compatible he smells. 

“Jarvis, send me a car and input Parker’s address.” 

“Right away sir.” 

… 

Peter is deep into his  _ Theory of Mathematics  _ homework when there’s a knock at his apartment door. The Stark internship covers his tuition and basic costs but doesn’t include housing, so he scored a deal with a tiny apartment building several blocks from campus. He doesn’t spend much time there anyway since he’s either at his job in the morning, class in the early afternoon, or Stark Tower. 

It doesn’t matter much where he sleeps, and it means he has enough money for food. Sorta. 

The knock is persistent, quick, and Peter’s brows furrow. Not many people know where he lives aside from Ned and M.J., and of course Aunt May. But all of them wouldn’t bother knocking. 

He opens the door cautiously as there’s no peephole and is immediately engulfed in the scent of Tony Stark, standing at his apartment in the flesh. 

“H-hey Mr. Stark. What are--” 

“You live here?” Tony asks, moving to the side of Peter to enter the apartment without bothering to let him finish the sentence. He looks around as Peter closes the door behind him, not disgusted or amused as Peter would have expected but rather with concern in his eyes. 

“Yeah… I know it’s not much, but…” 

Tony’s lips purse but he seems to put the matter aside temporarily. “You haven’t been answering my texts,” Tony says plainly but it sounds like there’s something more than what he’s saying. He almost sounds… worried. 

Peter pulls out his old flip phone before immediately remembering that he hadn’t been able to pay the cell company in time and that he has to wait until next month. “I-- phone bills,” Peter says with a shrug that says ‘what can you do?’ 

Tony’s brows furrow once more, his mouth set in a hard line, and Peter tries to resist the urge to breathe in deeply, because  _ Tony Fucking Stark _ and his glorious beautiful alpha smell is currently in his apartment. Peter wonders how long it will stay when he leaves. 

“Ah,” is the only sound Tony makes, looking at the two pictures Peter has up, the only real decorating he’s done with the place; one of him with Aunt May and the other of Ned and M.J. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you, I should have dropped by the tower on the way back from class…” Peter shuffles his feet and rubs his arm unconsciously. 

His scent in this distinctly smaller space is far more difficult than Peter is used to, especially without the distraction of some tech for his hands to fiddle with. Right now it’s just Tony, staring him down, making his hormones go crazy. 

“Don’t be sorry, kid, shit happens. Sorry for barging in on you like this,” Tony says sincerely. 

“Oh, uh, don’t be, you know I like to see--” Peter snaps his mouth closed and stares at the wall to Tony’s left. Smooth, Peter. “Can I get you something to drink?” Yeah. He’s the epitome of smooth. 

Tony gives him a tired smile. “Sure.” 

…

It’s surprisingly natural, talking to Peter like this. He’s always so polite and reserved, trying not to give too much away that’s personal but sometimes things slip out. Tony notices he has a habit of cutting himself off halfway through sentences and he tries not to find it adorable. 

They drink warm soda, (which Peter apologizes for of course), and chat about nothing and everything simultaneously. They’ve talked casually before but most of their conversations have stayed within the bounds of the internship and what Peter wants to do with his future. 

Now it strays to hobbies, favorite movies, good restaurants… 

Tony finds himself drinking up every bit of information Peter, (sometimes unwillingly), provides, but as the night goes on, his shy exterior slowly falls away and he quips with Tony, throwing in a few of his own jokes here and there, though he still laughs at Tony like he’s the funniest man in the world. It shouldn’t make him as happy as it does. 

Peter is doubled over laughing at a joke that really isn’t as funny as Peter thinks it is when sirens wail past the building for the third time that night. 

“I don’t like you staying here,” Tony says seriously, trying not to let his protective alpha show through. “It isn’t a good neighborhood and you walk late at night.” 

“Yeah, but it’s closer to school than May’s is, and it’s within my price range. Don’t worry about me, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony shakes his head. “I could get you a place closer to campus, a nice one too if you wanted. I could--”  

But Peter is shaking his head. “No, Mr. Stark, please don’t feel like you have to do all that for me. I’m fine, honest. I don’t wanna make you feel responsible for me or anything…” 

Tony gives him a dry look. “Look, kid. I can afford it, and I’d be doing it more for my sake than for yours. Just my own peace of mind.” Peter deliberates, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. “Hell, you can come live at the tower if you wanted if you’re worried about the money of all things. You don’t have to stay on the same floor or anything if you’re uncomfortable, you’ll never have to see me. Scouts honor.” Tony gives an innocent look and Peter rolls his eyes, laughing. 

Peter moves in within the week. He also rolls his eyes when he confronts Tony about paying his phone bill, and the alpha’s only response is a shrug. 

… 

Peter is careful to give Tony his space when they aren’t working together, which he thought would be harder since Tony puts him in a room on the same floor after all, but Tony spends almost all his time in meetings before joining Peter to tinker on something. 

“Sir, I would advise eating as you haven’t consumed a full meal in over twenty-four hours,” Jarvis’ voice interrupts as Tony and Peter work together to draw up blueprints for their next project. 

Tony rolls his eyes when Peter looks at him with surprise, and his heart gives a little lurch at the thought of Tony working all day and not making the time for food. “Are you gonna listen to that?” Peter asks, setting his pencil down. 

“Probably in a while, we’ll see,” Tony says without looking up. 

Peter looks at his watch. 9 pm. “I should eat too, I haven’t since breakfast.” At this, Tony’s eyes flash up and Peter is taken aback momentarily about how serious he looks at this news when he himself did the same but worse. Peter opens his mouth, to apologize or something else, he’s not sure, only that he doesn’t want to be the cause of that worry and anxiety on Tony’s face. 

“Jarvis, I want to order Thai,” Tony says decisively. “What do you want?” 

Peter hesitates in surprise for a moment. “I’m not picky,” he gets out after a beat and Tony nods. 

“Alright, order the usual but double it. And I want chicken skewers.” 

“I’ve sent the order, sir, should be here within half an hour,” Jarvis’ cool voice returns. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Peter mumbles sheepishly. 

“I did it because I want to. You need to eat, you’re already working yourself to death and you haven’t hit twenty,” Tony fixes him with a look and Peter can’t help but chuckle. “No comments from you, Parker,” Tony says but humor is laced throughout and he’s fighting off a smile. 

… 

They continue working until the food arrives and they make their way into the kitchen. Tony hands Peter a plate and waits for him to fill it before going to make his own, Peter can’t help but notice. He wants to play into the fantasy that his alpha is providing for him, caring for him, and it makes his chest warm and his scent glands tingle. He can smell Tony’s approval when he eats a large bite and he can feel himself turn red. 

“Want to watch something?” Tony asks and Peter nods after getting over his surprise. They don’t spend much time together outside of the workshop unless it’s to get supplies or something of the like. Tony has never asked for his company just for the sake of ‘hanging out’. 

“Um, yeah, sure Mr. Stark,” Peter replies, staring at his plate before Mr. Stark leads him into a room with a couch that looks more comfortable than his old bed and a TV that covers the majority of a wall. “Wow,” Peter breathes. He hasn’t been in this room, or really anywhere in the tower other than the kitchen on occasion and the workroom, and of course his own bedroom. But for such a large building, he hasn’t seen much. 

Tony throws him a smirk and damn the man for knowing how much he has, and damn him again for wanting to share so much with Peter and confusing the hell out of his mind and biology. They take respective seats on the couch as Jarvis turns on  _ Star Wars _ . Peter feels his cheek warm but he gives Tony a shy smile that he returns. 

… 

The kid falls asleep against Tony within an hour and it sits heavy in his heart as he thinks about the late nights Peter spends building with Tony while having to make time for studying and school. A part of Tony wishes the omega didn’t spend so much extra time in the workroom with him, but the selfish, possessive part of him that comes from feral ancestry is glad that he spends so much time in Tony’s company, and he entertains the brief fantasy that he does it because he enjoys Tony. 

Tony notices him to begin nodding off and he scoots slightly to give him more space and throws an arm across the back of the couch. He falls asleep adorably, like a puppy trying to blink himself awake but failing each time as his eyelids become heavier. Eventually, his head falls forward and doesn’t pick back up. 

A moment later, his body leans back into the couch and starts tilting toward Tony unconsciously until Peter is leaning against Tony’s side in the crook of his arm. His head rests on Tony’s chest and he instinctively seems to lean toward his jaw toward his scent glands. Tony tries not to think about it. 

But he does allow his arm to drop from the couch to Peter’s back, securing him to his side, just because it’s more comfortable that way. Peter nuzzles his neck and sighs contentedly and Tony’s arm tightens just a tad. 

… 

Peter wakes up leaning against a warm firm wall that smells like home. He blinks blearily, the night coming back to him slowly, and he sees that the movie is still playing with about fifteen minutes to go. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, and he certainly doesn’t remember leaning on his boss, but as he finally becomes aware of his position, leaning against something moving, something  _ breathing _ , something that smells like pine and smoke and warm and real… 

He sits up quickly, disturbing the comfortable weight resting on his shoulders that turns out to be Mr. Stark’s arm. “Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry, I haven’t been sleeping well, and-- God, I’m sorry,” Peter rushes out, moving to the opposite end of the couch but it does little to help with the scent that fills his nose. 

Fuck, why hadn’t he pushed Peter off? To his surprise, Tony just chuckles. “Don’t worry about it kid, you looked like you could use the rest.” 

Peter looks down, rubbing his arm that’s still warm from Tony’s touch. “I should… get to bed,” Peter finishes lamely, curling in on himself under Tony’s gaze. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. Get some rest Parker, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

… 

Tony really tries to keep his thoughts appropriate. Peter is nineteen, not technically a kid, but he does technically work for/with Tony and it would be unprofessional, not to mention heavily looked down upon, to simply  _ have _ an attraction to a young omega living in his care, let alone act on it. Just because he was friendly and funny, not to mention brilliant and sweet and smelled like fucking heaven on earth, didn’t mean that Tony had the right to pursue him. 

But he does plan to take care of him. Something about the kid brings out his most basic instincts to  _ protect _ , to  _ provide _ , even if nothing would come of it. Peter needs someone to look out for him and make sure he eats because he’s too busy worrying about other people to give himself a second thought. 

He wouldn’t make any move on the boy, Tony can control himself to  _ that _ extent, but since he seems adamant on not taking proper care of himself, Tony would make sure to do it. 

… 

Tony doesn’t sleep until about four in the morning, despite Jarvis’ protests. His mind is too loud for him to have hope of succumbing to sleep, so instead he fiddles with an old engine for several hours and once he can improve it no more, he finally takes Jarvis’ recommendation and heads to his bedroom. 

To his surprise, Peter is already up and in the kitchen when Tony emerges. Tony is usually in meetings of some sort or in the garage early in the morning and upon reflection, this is the first time he’s seen Peter in his pajamas. 

He’s wearing a t-shirt that reads ‘may the F=m*(dv/dt) be with you’ and hangs loosely on his body and a pair of shorts that are smaller than they ought to be if you ask Tony. He wants to hate them but he can’t because lean legs are all on display and his hair is rumpled with sleep, eyes still hooded. 

Worst of all, he smells like happy omega. 

“Morning,” Peter says in surprise at seeing Tony, but he fixes him with a shy smile anyway. 

Tony returns it and heads straight to the coffee pot which already has plenty within it. 

“Jarvis said you weren’t up yet, so I thought…” he trails off, rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously but it draws Tony’s gaze to that perfect spot, the place where a mating bite would go. 

He clears his throat. “Thank you,” he says, and he really means it, grabbing a mug at random. 

Peter chuckles and he glances down to see that the cup reads ‘talk nerdy to me’ and he rolls his eyes at Bruce’s sense of humor. 

“Any big plans for a Saturday night?” he asks casually, stirring his coffee idly. 

“Not really, sir. Probably just get ahead on homework. That is, unless you need me for something?” Fuck, the kid almost sounds hopeful, as though his ideal way to spend a Saturday in his young life is to work with Tony. 

“No, no, you deserve a break, I’m working you too hard,” Tony says with a halfhearted chuckle. 

“No, definitely not Mr. Stark, I really-- I enjoy what we do.” His face turns red as he says it but he doesn’t take the words back. 

… 

Tony comes out of his office sometime between afternoon and evening to find Peter propped up on the couch with a dinosaur for a laptop on his legs. A textbook is open at his side and he looks at it periodically before continuing his typing. 

“Hey kid,” he says and Peter jumps about half a foot in the air, jostling his textbook and sending a few papers flying. 

“H-hey Mr. Stark,” he replies once he gets his bearings and Tony helps him pick up the papers. 

“Tell me this isn’t what you’ve been doing all day,” Tony says and by the sheepish look on Peter’s face, he doesn’t even have to answer. 

“I also talked on the phone with Aunt May some,” he says. “And I like this kind of homework, it’s interesting…” 

“Whatcha got?” Tony asks, peering over Peter’s shoulder, closer than he should, but his smell is so inviting he allows himself this one moment. 

“Molecular biology?” Peter replies but it sounds more like a question and Tony huffs a laugh in his ear. 

“Go get changed, I’m taking you to dinner,” he says standing straight once more, eyeing Peter’s worn sweatpants. 

“Oh, uh, you really don’t have to do that Mr. Stark, you’ve done so much already, and--” 

“Think I told you before, I don’t do things unless I want to. I’m hungry and you could use a break, and I’m sure you need to get out of this tower just as much as I do. So come on, get dressed.” 

Peter shuts his laptop quickly and scrambles up, and his urgency makes Tony laugh again. God the kid is endearing. 

…

Peter comes back down in the best clothes he has, which isn’t saying much. He’s wearing his least worn out jeans and a casually button up that Aunt May had bought for some birthday or Christmas, he can’t remember. When he reenters the living room, Mr. Stark is dressed smartly as usual in a well fitting suit the molds perfectly to his body, showing off broad shoulders and narrow hips. 

Fuck. 

“I, uh, don’t have fancy clothes…” he mumbles when he’s standing before Tony. 

“You’d look great in a potato sack, I’d like to see them try to keep you out,” Tony says with a huff of a laugh and Peter tries not to read into the words, said so casually that Tony probably didn’t even notice how they could come across. 

They walk into the restaurant together, and as the hostess leads them to their table, Peter feels a slight pressure on his back and a warm presence at his side as Tony easily guides him with a hand on the small of his back. It’s intimate and proprietary and Peter tries not to think about it, tries not to feel the warmth paired with campfire smoke and pine. 

They’re seated at a table with a white tablecloth and cloth napkins, the kind that only the fancy restaurants and weddings have, and Peter is way in over his head. Tony orders them some obscenely expensive wine and the staff doesn’t even card Peter despite the fact that he’s two years underaged and probably looks even younger. Benefits of Tony Stark’s power. 

He looks across the menu for something he can pronounce that is somewhere within his price range, even though he knows he won’t find it. But he feels weird assuming that Tony will cover the bill. 

Tony must catch sight of his inner turmoil for he gives him a soft smile and says, “Order whatever you want, kid.” Peter gives a hesitant smile of unspoken gratitude and ends up ordering some pasta that he probably butchers the pronunciation of. But Tony, to his surprise, gives him a soft smile and says nothing. 

… 

The food is delicious, better than Peter could have ever expected, but the company is even better. Tony keeps looking at him everytime he goes quiet, and everytime he makes a noise of appreciation for the tender chicken breast and creamy sauce, Tony’s face is alight with pride and fondness. 

It makes Peter feel warm deep in his chest, especially when Tony asks him about May and his friends from high school and what classes he hopes to take next semester. He didn’t think it would be this easy talking about things outside of the science and businessworld with someone as world renowned as Tony Stark, but to his surprise, even in a public setting surrounded by couples on anniversary dates and things of the like, the conversation comes easily and Tony shows a genuine interest in everything Peter has to say, despite how mundane it sounds to his own ears. 

They split a dessert because, despite Peter’s protests that he’s too full, Tony insists that he try the crème brûlée. 

By the end of their dinner, Peter is feeling pleasantly tipsy on wine and sugar, not to mention Tony. The hand is back, guiding him out of the restaurant, and when a hoard of paparazzi swarm around them like flies, Tony wraps a protective arm around Peter’s shoulders and quickly leads him to the car. 

…

“I think if we pair the reactor with the adaptor, we can get a sufficient enough burst of energy to kick start and stabilize it simultaneously,” Peter says excitedly, talking animatedly with his hands, and his enthusiasm is contagious. 

“Show me,” Tony says, leaning over Peter’s shoulder as he fiddles for a few minutes before, low and behold, his theory is proven correct. “Nice job, kid, you should be really proud,” Tony says genuinely, giving his shoulder what he hopes comes off as a friendly squeeze and his nose is suddenly filled with the smell of pleased omega. 

It’s intoxicating, which is why Tony doesn’t drop his hand for another moment, reveling in the brief second of bliss. Peter beams up at him and his stomach clenches at how beautiful and free he looks. 

They eat dinner together a few times a week now, Tony giving up on resisting the urge to provide for the young omega, especially when every time he’s rewarded with a rush of sweet apple scent when he invites him to dinner or out. He’s so responsive to Tony, both to words and touch, and at times Tony catches him looking at him like he’s hung the moon and stars himself. 

It’s too much power, it’s far more than he deserves; he doesn’t deserve for Peter to look at him the way he does, for the way his back arches unconsciously when Tony’s hand brushes his neck, thumb circling just above his spine where he knows it’s sensitive, especially for a young, unmated omega. But his hindbrain wants his scent there, wants for people meeting Peter Parker to know who… he lives with. 

But Peter never makes any move to stop him; rather, at times his eyes will flutter closed for a brief moment or a soft sigh will escape his lips. All the encouragement Tony and his perverted brain need. 

Sometimes they order in or Peter will cook something, (despite Tony’s numerous protestations that he doesn’t need to), and it’s always delicious. He can almost taste the effort and care that went into each meal, making it all the more special that Peter made it. 

Tonight, they watch another movie,  _ Indiana Jones _ this time, and Tony jokes that Peter has a thing for Harrison Ford. Peter doesn’t fall asleep this time, but he does lean his head softly against Tony’s shoulder, and Tony struggles to keep from moving, not wanting to disturb him and cause him to sit up, even though instinct tells him to lift his arm and pull Peter fully to his side. 

… 

Tony plops a box in Peter’s lap on his way to the kitchen sometime around noon the next day. 

“Wha?” Peter asks, sitting up, but Tony’s already fixing himself another cup of coffee. 

Tony raises his brows expectantly, glancing at the box before looking back at Peter, his message clear.  _ Open it _ . 

It’s a brand new laptop, one of the newest versions that hasn’t officially hit the market yet and probably costs about a kajillion dollars. “No, no, Mr. Stark, there’s no way I can accept this.” 

“A college student needs a functioning computer. Trust me, it did nothing to empty my pockets,” Tony says idly, taking a sip. 

“But you don’t have to-- I just-- this is way too much,” Peter tries to explain. “I can never repay you… for all that you do.” He doesn’t want to sound ungrateful, no one has ever done so much for Peter in all his life, but this is too much. He already spends more time than he ought to with Peter, taking him to fancy restaurants and letting him try expensive wine and bourbon… Peter doesn’t know why he feels the need to give so much. 

“I don’t want you to repay me. You don’t owe anybody a goddamn thing, you hear me? Just say thank you and move on.” 

Peter looks down at the gift, dumbfounded for another moment before placing it gingerly on the table. He then flies to Tony, holding him tightly before he feels the alpha’s arms embrace him as well. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

...

Peter holds the device as still as he possibly can, ignoring his close proximity to Mr. Stark as he inserts the final piece with dexterous fingers. 

“There,” he says with a broad grin and the room smells like proud alpha and Peter knows he’s pleased. Tony gives his shoulder a now familiar squeeze and Peter can’t help but give him a wide smile before the hand drops, too soon for Peter’s liking. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of the scent of pleased alpha, Peter wants to drown in it everytime, and he allows himself to pretend that Tony is  _ his _ alpha that he’s pleased. It’s a rude awakening every time the hand drops. 

“Up for a movie tonight?” Tony asks when he inevitably retracts his hand and Peter immediately mourns the loss. 

“Oh, um, I’m actually going to a-- a party tonight. I promised Ned I’d go with him…” Peter looks at his shoes for a moment, disappointed to be missing a night with Tony. “‘M sorry,” he mumbles after a beat, peeking up at Mr. Stark from beneath his lashes. 

“No, no, don’t be sorry. I’m glad you’re going out on a Friday night; you shouldn’t be cooped up here with me so much,” Tony says with a smile. “Go have fun.” 

“Thanks… I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, throwing Tony a smile before walking to the elevator. 

“Hey, don’t hesitate to call if you need a ride or anything, okay?” Tony adds when he’s almost out the door. 

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark. Thanks again.”

…

Peter’s pretty sure he’s drunk. 

The floor is too squishy for him to stay standing so he takes a seat on the floor leaning against the wall, beer held loosely in his hand. Ned’s gone somewhere, he can’t remember now, but he knows he’s having a good time. He likes feeling like he has zero inhibitions or worries, not a care in the world. The only thing that could make this night better would be if Mr. Stark were here. 

He wants to hear his voice, see his face light up with pride when Peter does something good, fucking  _ smell _ how pleased he is with Peter. Before he knows it, his phone is in his hand. 

_ “Peter? Are you alright?”  _

Peter lets out a giggle. He sounds worried. He shouldn’t be worried. Peter feels greeeeaaaat and Tony should always feel happy with Peter. 

He tells Mr. Stark as much. 

_ “Christ, kid, how much did you drink?” _

“Ummmmm vodka? Ooh an’ beer.” Peter giggles again. 

_ “Peter, it’s almost 3:30, you should get to bed soon.”  _

“Says you!” Peter cries with a laugh. “You neeeever sleep, an’ you don’t eat when you’re ‘sposed to.”

_ “Is Ned there with you? Do you have a way to get home?” _

Peter opens his mouth to answer when a large alpha comes and takes a seat next to Peter leaning against the wall. “Hey, beautiful,” the stranger says, placing a hand on Peter’s thigh before he removes it. “What say we find someplace quiet?”

“Nahh, I wanna go home,” Peter says to no one in particular. He’s forgotten about the phone call and scoots away from the alpha who is still slightly in his space. He hears Tony’s voice still coming from his phone in his lap and he brings it back up to his ear. 

_ “Pete, you want me to come get you?”  _ a serious voice asks on the other end of the line. 

“Yeah, Tony, want you to come get me,” Peter slurs, his eyelids drooping. 

_ “Okay, baby, stay awake, I’m on my way.” _

…

Tony breaks several traffic laws on the way to the party after asking Jarvis to track Peter’s cell phone. He usually wouldn’t invade Peter’s privacy like that but the kid is too intoxicated to give him a proper address and this is faster. 

Luckily the roads are relatively empty and he reaches the house within minutes. He moves throughout the house in search of Peter, passing through the pulsing beat and vibrating bodies that overwhelm his senses, so many scents all mingling within the same room in a mix of sweat and alcohol. 

He wrinkles his nose and makes his way into the basement when he finally senses the scent he’s looking for; apple orchard hitting his nose with a reassuring familiarity. But the smell is distressed, afraid, and Tony sees red. 

He finally locates Peter slumped over, having a hard time holding up his own head, and some alpha beefcake is all over him. Peter is pushing him off weakly but the alpha doesn’t seem to be taking no for an answer. When Tony gets closer, he briefly notices that he smells like tar. 

A deep growl exits his body not of his volition and the other alpha looks up, ready for a challenge. His face is almost comical when he realizes just who he’s dealing with and he immediately removes his wandering hand from Peter’s body. 

_ Mine _ , he wants to snap, but he bites his own tongue. He stoops to help Peter to his feet and the younger man blinks up at him, his pupils blown wide as his face stretches into such a happy grin it steals Tony’s breath away. 

“Tony,” he breathes happily, reaching up for Tony to help him up. 

“Yeah, it’s me baby boy,” Tony says, pulling Peter to his feet but his legs are liquid beneath him and he almost collapses, had Tony not kept an arm around his waist. It’s clear he’s in no position to walk so Tony lifts Peter’s feet so that he’s carrying him bridal style. 

The next word that escapes Peter’s lips is Tony’s undoing, breathed into his neck so softly that Tony feels as well as hears it. “ _ Alpha _ .” 

Tony’s arms tighten instinctively at the word and Peter nuzzles into his throat, just below his jaw, breathing deeply at his scent glands. Tony walks quickly to the car, Peter held in the safety of his arms and he lets out a small whine of contentment and Tony’s chest rumbles in response without his control. 

Peter is asleep by the time Tony gets him buckled in. 

… 

Peter has no idea where he is when he wakes up, only that his retinas are being seared by liquid fire and that his brain is rattling around his skull at a mile a minute. Peter groans and rolls in a bed, the world spinning as he does and he tries to control his heaving stomach. 

He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to open his eyes, but his bladder has other idea and he eventually stumbles into a standing position and squints his eyes open. 

Okay. He’s in his bedroom. How did he get here?

He makes his way into the restroom and relieves himself, brushing his teeth twice to get rid of the taste of dead animal or something equally as vile. He washes his face and looks at himself in the mirror, rumpled hair and bags under his eyes, baggy t-shirt and boxers for an outfit.

He looks as much of a wreck as he feels. He makes his way out of the bathroom and hopes that he won’t have to run into Mr. Stark, only to find him seated at the counter working on his laptop. It smells like food in here and Peter’s stomach no longer wants to empty its contents, but rather consume everything in its path. 

Tony gives him a smile over his laptop as Peter makes himself a plate as well as a large cup of coffee. 

“How you feelin’, kid?” Tony asks quietly and Peter appreciates him not trying to aggravate his headache. 

Peter lets out an exaggerated moan and Tony chuckles. “I’m never drinking again,” Peter bemoans. 

Tony huffs another laugh, shaking his head. “Yeah, we’ve all been there.” He stands suddenly and exits the room, not bothering to close his laptop so Peter knows he’ll be back. He returns a moment later with a small container of pills. “For your head,” Tony says, handing him the bottle and grabbing him a glass of water.  _ Taking care of him _ , Peter’s mind betrays. 

_ Just being nice _ , he corrects. 

“Thank you,” Peter says softly, the intimate gesture more than he is prepared for, but he appreciates it all the same. He sits at Tony’s side and ravages his breakfast as Tony discusses what boring businessmen he has to meet with today. 

Peter laughs at his sarcastic comments and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder for half a second before eating another large bite of eggs. 

“Thanks for getting me last night,” Peter murmurs and Tony gives him a soft smile that holds much more than he’s letting on. 

“Anytime.” 

…

“Whatcha working on, kid?” Tony asks, startling Peter where he’s hunched over the new laptop, brows furrowed as he worries his lower lip. He smells on edge and Tony wants to fix it, more than he can ever admit to himself. 

He relaxes when he realizes it’s Tony, slumping in his seat. “English paper,” he grumbles out and Tony can’t help but chuckle at how annoyed he sounds. 

“Sounds like fun,” Tony mutters sarcastically, ruffling Peter’s hair as he walks by. Peter gives him a dry look but he touches the nape of his neck where Tony’s brushed by. 

“I don’t understand literature, why can’t they just say what they mean? Why do all these authors have to allude to everything?” Peter groans again and rolls his eyes at the paragraph it appears he’s already written. 

“I dunno, kid, I was always a math kid,” Tony replies idly, giving him a shrug. 

“I know, Mr. Stark, but I feel like I’m looking at a formula and they’re not giving me all the variables.” 

Tony circles the table so that he’s standing next to Peter once more, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m told that’s where the fun is. Part of the puzzle is  _ finding _ what you’re missing…” Peter purses his lips and nods, underlining a quote in his novel. “Sorry I can’t be of much help, never was a star student in Lit classes.” 

To Tony’s surprise, Peter gives the hand resting on his shoulder a squeeze before turning back to his work. “You’ve helped, thanks Mr. Stark.” 

…

Tony notices the change as the holidays approach, once Peter’s been living in the tower for nearly four months. His back arches slightly when Tony enters the room, he leans on his elbows on the counter, and it takes longer than it should for Tony to realize that it’s the heat. 

He should have been thinking about this from the beginning, he should have thought about the reason that alphas don’t live with unmated omegas. He knows that Peter’s doing it all unconsciously, that he is not purposely putting his ass on display for Tony’s eyes alone, rather driven simply by instinct. 

But Tony has an impossible time trying to ignore the way the kid’s back curves invitingly as he smiles up at Tony. His scent changes as well, becoming sweeter, more ripe, and Tony would give his right hand to taste just once. 

He doesn’t want to bring it up to Peter, doesn’t want to mention the upcoming heat and make him self conscious. But he does put a box of energy bars and other snacks in Peter’s room along with water and gatorade. He wants to do what little he can to make it easier on the omega, and hopefully keep him from feeling like he needs to leave his room. 

The day it starts, the entire floor is filled with the scent of sweet and inviting omega, but Peter doesn’t leave his room. Tony allows himself the small pleasure of walking past the closed door, taking in the enticing scent that wafts through the air before quickly making his way out of the tower so he doesn’t do something he’ll regret. 

… 

Peter is miserable. He doesn’t quite know why this heat is so much more difficult than any of the others he’s had, but he’s never longed more for an alpha’s touch in his life. But he doesn’t want a faceless alpha with strong arms that hold him tightly as he knots deep within Peter; he wants  _ Tony _ , and maybe that’s the problem. 

He’s never had to deal with such attraction before in his life, his body reacting to Tony’s scent without his control, and he wishes more than anything he was here right now. Peter pants and fists his aching cock, slick wetting the bed as he pictures Tony thrusting into him from above, how thick and large he’ll feel, the way they’ll be locked together when he finally knots… 

But Tony’s been gone most of the day and night, Peter can tell, his heightened senses unable to detect a fresh scent of Tony’s. He’s been gone for hours and Peter has never felt more alone. 

He’d heard footsteps approach his door when he first started to get into the thick of things, pausing just outside as he smelled the smokey pine scent Tony always carried with him. Then the footsteps had rushed away quickly, as though repulsed by Peter in the midst of his heat, the time where he’s supposed to be the  _ most _ attractive to an unmated alpha.

He cries out as he comes on his fingers again, so achingly empty and unsatisfied despite another orgasm, and he cries softly to himself in preparation for a long night. 

… 

When Tony gets back, the entire floor still smells like heat and sweet, wonderful omega, but it is laced and tainted by loneliness and rejection. His feet are already carrying him before he can process and he finds himself at Peter’s door, hand raised as if to knock. 

He hears a pitiful whine behind the door and what sounds like a sob. His chest vibrates in an answering rumble, spurred purely by instinct. He just needs to make sure the kid is okay. 

“Peter, are you alright?” he asks the door and only hears another pitiful whine in response. 

He opens the door after a moment of consideration. If the kid is fine, he’ll leave him be, but what if something happened? What if he needs help?

His senses are immediately overwhelmed by Peter’s scent, and he had thought it was heady before. Tony is almost dizzy, drunk with it and he leans against the doorframe to see Peter with tears on his face, curled tightly into a ball with his sheets wrapped around him. He shifts restlessly and doesn’t look at Tony when he enters, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Peter?” Tony asks hesitantly, the tear tracks on his face an alarming sight. Peter curls even more in on himself, making himself smaller under Tony’s gaze. It breaks his heart. 

“I’m sorry I’m no good, Mr. Stark, you don’t have to--” 

What? Tony halts in his tracks, mouth agape as he attempts to process the brittle words. 

“No, no sweetheart, don’t ever think that,” Tony murmurs, slowly making his way to the bed to allow Peter time to tell him to stop. “You’re goddamn perfection, and don’t ever think otherwise.” Tony hesitates before placing a hand on the top of Peter’s head, carding his fingers through his messy hair, and Peter smells pleased as he instinctively leans into the touch. 

“‘S’okay,” Peter mumbles, burying his face into his pillow. “Don’t gotta pretend,” comes Peter’s muffled voice. 

“Look at me,” Tony commands and Peter peeks up at him, hips rolling beneath the covers though he tries to hide it. He tries not to smell the perfect scent of omega arousal but his nose is filled, his cock hardening in his pants as his body instinctively responds. “You are so beautiful,” Tony whispers, not bothering to hide drinking Peter in. 

He can smell a fresh wave of slick and Peter squirms uncomfortably on the bed, looking up at Tony with pleading eyes. “Please, Alpha,” Peter whispers, words almost like a prayer, and Tony is undone. Peter reaches out from beneath the covers and tugs at the bottom of Tony’s shirt, request clear. 

Tony unbuttons it quickly, Peter watching his every move with a hooded gaze and dark eyes. When his chest is bare, Peter reaches out of his makeshift nest of blankets and pillows and trails his fingertips down Tony’s abs, so lightly it’s barely there, but it still leaves a searing trail as he follows the trail of hair that leads lower to where Tony tents his pants. 

Peter hooks his fingers in Tony’s belt loop and yanks him closer and Tony makes quick work of the rest of his clothes. Peter looks at his jutting erection with hunger, and he shyly pushes the blankets off of his upper body, still a barrier between Tony and his goal. 

“Are you sure,” Tony whispers, only an inch away from Peter’s face, and the omega’s breath is coming in short pants already, his pupils blown so wide and drying tears on his face. 

Peter nods shakily as Tony brushes a tear away with his thumb, Peter’s body shivering at the slight touch.  _ So responsive _ , Tony thinks. 

“Please,” he breathes and Tony captures his mouth in a sweet kiss, cupping his jaw gently as he brings his knees up onto the bed. Peter lets out a sob of relief that Tony is finally touching him, is finally giving in to the desire that’s built for months now, and he uses the opening to explore the sweet silky heat of his mouth with his tongue. 

Peter kisses back frantically, tugging at Tony until he’s all the way on the bed, tangling a hand in Tony’s short hair while at the same time attempting to shove down the covers. Tony aids in the process, removing it to expose pale, smooth skin, flushed and wanting, and Tony can’t wait to explore it all with hands and mouth. 

He’ll save it for later, Peter is much too desperate for Tony to tease right now, and he wants to give the boy what he needs. He deepens the kiss, rolling his hips into Peter’s waiting body before finally pulling off. He trails his lips down to Peter’s nipple, peaked and hard as though  _ waiting _ for Tony, and he lazily draws it into his mouth. 

Peter arches and cries out, whining wantonly when Tony nips him softly. “Shh,” he murmurs into Peter’s chest before shifting lower, parting Peter’s legs to expose his twitching, slick entrance. He’s leaking on the sheets, the scent most present here, drawing Tony in without his control. 

“Look at how good you are, already so nice and wet,” Tony murmurs, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Peter’s knee, and the omega flushes at the praise as a rush of slicks flows. 

He nips at Peter’s thigh, pressing lovebites and kisses into the sensitive flesh there until he is pressing a filthy kiss to Peter’s hole, lapping at the sweet juices there.  _ Fuck,  _ it tastes better than Tony could have ever imagined and his cock twitches, his knot already half formed even though he hasn’t even touched himself yet. 

He laps at Peter’s entrance, sucking the sweet nectar there as Peter writhes and arches of the bed, moaning and crying out Tony’s name, begging for more. He presses his tongue in as far as it will go and moves it around dexterously, sending Peter over the edge as he arches and splatters his chest and stomach with cum as his hole contracts around Tony’s tongue. 

“You’re so good, so beautiful,” Tony breathes into Peter’s skin, shifting upward once he’s come down. Peter’s cock is still hard and dark, already waiting for more. Tony knows he won’t be satisfied until he has a knot inside him. 

“Please,” Peter cries out, tears in his eyes from the intensity of it all. 

“Shh, shh, I’ll give you what you need, baby.” He returns to kissing Peter on the mouth once more as he opens him up quickly with his fingers, Peter already loose and ready just from Tony’s tongue. 

“Alpha,” Peter whispers as Tony removes his fingers and lines himself up with Peter’s entrance. 

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” Tony soothes, brushing Peter’s hair out of his face in a gesture that feels far more intimate than anything they’ve done so far. Peter spreads his legs further and pulls at Tony’s hip, causing him to jerk half his length into the silky wet heat. “Holy--” Tony groans out as Peter cries out in relief. 

Tony slowly eases the rest of his length in until he’s fully seated, giving Peter a moment to adjust. 

“You okay?” Tony asks, finding it difficult to focus on anything that isn’t thrusting further into that inviting heat and locking them together. 

Peter nods frantically, fingernails digging into Tony’s back and he takes it as a sign to start moving. He carefully eases out before pushing back in, muscles tensed as he feels Peter clench tightly around him, his face blissed as his eyes roll back every time Tony brushes against his prostate. 

His nails scrape against Tony’s back, pain blurring the line of pleasure, and he feels his balls start to tighten as his pace picks up. “Fuck, you are so good for me,” Tony grunts out on a particularly hard thrust that has Peter gasping. 

Peter is letting out an endless stream of sounds and half formed words, mainly consisting of his name and ‘please’ as well as the occasional ‘mate me’, and as Tony’s thrusts become frantic, they both feel his knot grow, catching on Peter’s rim every time he pulls out. 

When Peter comes again, he clenches so hard around Tony’s half blown knot that he can’t pull out again, the rapid contractions and gush of fluid sending him over the edge. He grips Peter’s hips tightly, driving himself in as far as he can go as his body spasms with bursts of pleasure. He bites into his forearm to avoid biting Peter, to prevent sealing their bond.

He tries not to collapse entirely on Peter, knowing he’s much larger than the boy, so he gingerly rolls them over so that Peter is splayed on top of his body, eyes closed and breathing heavily. They say nothing, lying together in sweet bliss for some time as Tony is hit with repeated aftershocks. Peter is somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, eyes drifting closed every so often as Tony strokes his hair and down his spine. 

When his knot finally goes down and Peter is asleep, Tony starts doing what he does best: overthinking. God, how could he have been so stupid, taking advantage of a fucking nineteen year old kid that looks up to him for guidance, not a good fucking! 

He’s taken advantage of the kid’s trust, let his own feelings and desires cloud his judgement, and shame eats at his belly. Peter snuffles softly in his sleep and nuzzles into Tony’s jaw, pressing his nose into his scent glands there. It squeezes at Tony’s heart and he tightens his arms around Peter, enjoying one last moment before releasing him of his grip and carefully easing his way out of the bed. 

He looks back at where Peter is curled up around a pillow fast asleep, and sighs. 

…

When Peter awakens, he aches in a perfect way, joints loose and relaxed. His bed smells like Tony and he nuzzles further into his pillow, chasing the familiar scent. He extends an arm, searching for the other’s body heat without opening his eyes, but the other side of the bed is cold and lonely. 

Tony’s left him. 

…

Peter avoids Tony for the next few days. He can’t look the man in the face, makes up lame excuses about homework and needing to see Aunt May to get out of working with him as often. When he does work with Tony in the garage, he is polite and professional, keeping the conversation solely on their work and leaving as soon as he can. 

Tony no longer touches him, in fact he’s very careful to give Peter at least a foot radius at all times, furthering the knowledge of what Tony sees him as. He doesn’t feel used, he doesn’t feel taken advantage of for he knows that Tony did what he did as a favor to Peter, out of whatever sick pity he constantly is treating him with, and now he is even more repulsed by Peter’s attraction to him. 

It’s devastating to think about and impossible to avoid when they live on the same floor so Peter leaves for class earlier than he has to and returns late when they aren’t working on a project. He hopes that it will loosen the pressure in his chest but he feels held in a vice, and he knows that as long as he lives with Tony, as long as he smells the protective alpha scent, there will be no getting over Tony Stark.

… 

Tony’s heart breaks every time Peter’s gaze drops when he enters a room. When he congratulates his good work on a project. When he asks if he wants to grab dinner. 

He smells hurt and unhappy almost all the time and every instance is like a knife to the gut and Tony can barely breathe. It’s too painful with the memory of Peter pleased… aroused,  _ alive _ . 

And the kid is too good to confront Tony about taking advantage of his heat, too good for Tony, and he can’t summon up the courage to apologize. Peter clearly wants to leave it in the past and pretend that it never happened, and Tony can do that. For Peter. 

He tries to lighten the thick tension between them, tries to joke half heartedly and invite him to things… 

He enters the kitchen and is surprised to see Peter typing away at his laptop, and he sees the moment Peter becomes aware of his presence because he becomes stiff and hunched, trying to hide away from Tony. Tony tries to give him space, doesn’t ask him to come help him as much as he used to, stops asking if he wants to watch a movie or eat dinner. 

He’s becoming reacquainted with his former lover, alcohol, nightly now, working for over twenty-four hours at a time and sleeping only when his body essentially shuts down on him. Jarvis reminds him periodically that he needs to eat and sleep but he grows annoyed with the AI and eventually tells him to fuck off. 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s eaten but the whiskey warms his belly and he’s not hungry anyway, he needs to finish this project anyway and he doesn’t want to ask Peter to come help him. 

He has no idea what time it is when the scent of apple orchard and food hits him full force and to his incredulation he’d almost forgotten how sweet Peter smelled. God, he’d missed it. He wishes he’d taken more time to explore his body while he had the chance, just to have the memory and not wonder what could have been, how he could have taken Peter apart over and over and over again. 

He looks up at the omega wearily and sees he’s holding a plate with a sandwich and some strawberries. He doesn’t say anything, just sets the meal down at the worktable and pauses a moment, looking over what Tony’s working on. 

“Thank you, baby.” The word comes naturally, more naturally than it should, but it slips out anyway, and he opens his mouth to correct himself but Peter’s ears are pink and the room smells like satisfied omega so he decides not to correct himself. 

Tony’s not sure how much time has passed, only that Peter brings him a total of three more meals, leaving quickly after delivering each one. Tony tries to tell him that he doesn’t have to do that, that Tony can take care of himself, but Peter just looks at him wryly. 

“If I don’t do it, you won’t eat,” he states plainly and Tony can’t argue with that. 

Peter returns some time later when Tony has finally finished the reactor and sits beside him on the bench. Tony sets down the tools in surprise and sees Peter looking up at him with big brown eyes. 

“You’ve been working on this for too long.” He looks serious, too serious, and Tony wants to smooth the crease between his brows if only to have him lean into his touch once again. 

“Don’t worry about me, kid, I’m fine.” He picks up the tools once more but Peter doesn’t move. 

“I’d hoped you’d watch a movie with me,” he says quietly, his voice vulnerable and ready for rejection. 

Tony drops the tools once more and gives him a soft smile. “I’d love to.” Tony doesn’t deserve the sweet smile he gets from Peter, he doubts there’s anybody in this world that does, but he follows Peter out of the garage. 

Tony tries not to notice that Peter sits further away than he used to, but as the movie continues on, Peter slows moves closer until they are sharing body heat. Tony keeps perfectly still with the fear of scaring him away again, but about halfway through the film, Peter is fast asleep resting against Tony. 

He still doesn’t move, just tries to enjoy this small moment of contact he has with the younger man, and when the final credits roll, he stands carefully, pulling Peter into his arms to bring him to bed. 

He tries not to think about the last time he was in Peter’s bedroom, tries not to drown in the place when Peter’s scent is thickest, where Tony’s scent had once mingled among it. Peter stirs slightly in his arms as Tony lies him gently on the bed, nuzzling into Tony’s chest. 

“Takin’ care of me, Alpha?” he mumbles into Tony. 

“Always, baby boy,” Tony returns gruffly, his throat thick with emotion. 

… 

Things almost go back to normal after their movie night. Peter feels more comfortable about hanging out with Tony and working with him, even if they are more distant than before. Peter slowly gets back to joking with Tony, smiling and laughing in his presence more often than not. 

He can’t help but want more, his entire body aches for it, but he knows that Tony doesn’t return his feelings and he can learn to live with it. He looks up to the man, wants to be like him, impress him, and that’s not about to change whether his feelings are returned or not. 

But this knowledge, of which he reminds himself everyday, does not help the tendril of jealousy that slices through him when he sees Tony and Pepper engaged in easy conversation, joking and laughing like people who have known each other for years. She squeezes his forearm and Peter feels like he’s choking. 

His eyes feel hot and he knows that they were once together, some years ago, and that they’ve been close friends ever since. But the way they interact doesn’t look simply friendly. It’s none of Peter’s business who Mr. Stark wants to date, who he wants to take to bed and be with, and Peter really has no right to be jealous. 

The logic does little to ease his feelings and he looks down at his textbook, trying to focus instead on formulas he’s known for years. 

… 

Tony approaches Peter who has his nose buried in a textbook and smiles at him when he looks up. It sucks the air from Tony’s lungs but it’s worth it a thousand times over, his face quickly returning the smile without his own control. 

“Ready to work?” Peter asks, and his voice sounds too hopeful for Tony’s old heart. 

“Actually kid, I gotta pack. Pepper and I have a meeting in Chicago so I’ll be gone for about a day and a half.” 

Peter nods but doesn’t look at him, the room filling with the scent of dejected omega. “What’s wrong--” he cuts himself off before his tongue can add the word ‘baby’. 

Peter shakes his head and plasters on a smile that fools absolutely no one, as though he forgets his face is easier to read than a book, and that if that doesn’t give it away, Tony can always smell how he’s feeling. “Nothing,” he responds in a failed attempt to sound casual. 

Tony purses his lips and considers pressing the issue but he decides not to pry. If Peter was comfortable with sharing, then he would. “Alright,” Tony says, giving him a tired smile. “See you later, kid,” he says, heading to the hall. 

“Are you and Pepper together?” Peter blurts suddenly, and when Tony turns, it appears the kid is as surprised by the question as he is. 

“No, definitely not. She’s a really close friend, but that didn’t work out between us…” he trails off because Peter is looking at the ground, worrying his lower lip. He still smells on edge. 

Tony approaches Peter because he can’t stand the look of confusion and hurt on his face anymore, and he doesn’t know how he’ll fix it, only that he needs to, a wave of possessiveness washing through him. He stops where Peter sits, closer than he should be, but Peter is looking up at him with such hope from beneath dark lashes with big doe eyes that Tony cups his cheek tenderly. 

Peter blinks slowly up at him and Tony wants so badly to lean down and close the distance between them, damn the consequences, but Peter gently removes his hand from his face, eyes looking betrayed and  _ desolate _ . Tony drops his hand and looks down at it, opening his mouth before closing it with a snap. 

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Peter whispers and it smells like hurt and rejection and Tony wants to choke because  _ fuck _ , Peter looks like he’s been played. Tony wants tear out his own hair for having been so stupid and hurting the best thing in this world. 

“Baby, why would you  _ ever _ think I don’t want you?” Tony asks, voice cracking despite himself and Peter’s eyes snap to meet his in a flash. 

They glint with hurt and anger, slicing away at Tony. “Because you took my virginity and  _ left _ ,” Peter spits out, and Tony can hear the disgust with himself and he wants the ground to swallow him whole because what kind of a cruel world makes someone as perfect as Peter ever have to deal with Tony? 

He’d taken the kid’s virginity, something he’d probably hoped to save for someone special, and Tony had left like it hadn’t meant anything. Peter thought he hadn’t cared, that he wasn’t good enough. Peter sounds fucking broken and it’s venom to his ears, and he doesn’t even know where to begin. 

Peter isn’t looking at him when he takes the seat next to the omega’s, trying to physically demonstrate that they are on the same level. He can’t fuck this up too. He places a hand on Peter’s knee to bring Peter’s gaze back to him, pleading for him to believe his words. 

“I left because I will  _ never _ be good enough for you, but I didn’t want you suffering your heat without help, and you sounded so… alone.” Tony breathes the last word, too quickly running out of things to say because no amount of words can convey what he feels, nothing will be able to reverse the damage he’s done. 

Peter looks down at the ground again and Tony cups his jaw gently, trying to bring his gaze back up to his own in an effort to convey what he cannot put into words. He peaks wearily up at Tony and the alpha strokes a hand softly across his cheek, repeating in his head,  _ please, please believe me _ . 

“But I want you,” Peter finally whispers, “and I can’t do… this, knowing you’re doing this only to help me out, and that you’re gonna leave the first chance you get.” His eyes are watery and his lower lip wobbles, and before he can think, Tony is kissing him, sweet and deeply, putting every emotion from the past week into it. 

Peter opens up to him beautifully, sighing in relief as soon as Tony makes the contact, and this is so much better than Tony could have ever hoped for. Peter pulls at him desperately, his grip tight and anxious as though afraid Tony will disappear in the blink of an eye. 

Tony pulls back for a moment, Peter chasing his mouth with his own but Tony holds him back. “I’m not leaving again, baby boy. Not unless you say that’s what you want.” 

Peter practically lunges forward, straddling Tony in his seat as he captures his mouth in another kiss. 

… 

_ I’m not leaving again _ . 

The words play on a loop in Peter’s head as he frantically tastes Tony’s mouth, the scent of protective and pleased alpha filling the room. Peter breaks the kiss once more, trailing his lips down Tony’s jaw to lap at the scent glands there and Tony emits a groan at the pressure on the sensitive area. Peter suckles lightly and trails lower, nipping at the older man’s neck and he moves down his body. 

He can feel Tony’s prominent erection pressing up against him and he sits on the floor between Tony’s knees to do what he’s wanted to since meeting the alpha. Tony opens his mouth but Peter doesn’t wait to see what he wants to say, opting instead to unbutton Tony’s pants and pull out his cock which is already standing proudly. 

It appears even more large and daunting from this angle but Peter is determined and grasps Tony carefully at his base. He sucks in a breath at the touch and Peter has never felt more powerful in his life; he feels in control,  _ desirable _ . He’s caused this, Tony is hard because of  _ him _ . 

With this confidence, he licks a stripe up the entire length before suckling lightly at the head and Tony’s hips instinctively jerk slightly, though it’s clear he’s making an effort to keep still and not thrust into Peter’s throat. Maybe when he gets more experienced. 

Peter begins to play and lap at the head, drinking up the constant stream of precome as his hand strokes along his length, slowly getting braver with his movements and sucking further down the shaft, unable to go much further than halfway down. Tony doesn’t seem to mind though as he is letting out a stream of profanities and noises, bits of praise heating Peter’s cheeks every so often. 

Peter goes down slowly as far as he can and concentrates on carefully drawing him into the back of his throat without choking. Tony’s hand fists his hair and the other is clenched at his side. He can no longer control the little hip rolls every time Peter goes down, and knowing he’s getting close encourages him to move faster. 

Peter increases his speed, movements sloppier than before, but Tony is looking at him with with eyes hooded pleasure, like he’s struggling to keep them open but cannot look away from Peter. The hand tightens in his hair for another moment and Peter moans around the throbbing cock in his mouth, feels it twitch in his throat, and Tony tries to smother a noise but it slips out anyway. 

“Peter,” he hears Tony warn but he simply increases his movements, wrapping a hand tightly around the quickly forming knot at the base as he works his head, swallowing around him. “ _ Pete-- _ ” Tony calls more insistently before he chokes off, his knot swelling in Peter’s hand as hot spurts of cum rush down his throat. 

Peter contracts his hand repeatedly around his swollen knot, eagerly accepting the hot liquid and swallowing as much as he can. He seems to come for an age and Peter has to pull off at the risk of choking as Tony pants heavily above him. He’s looking at Peter with such wonder and adoration that Peter has to look away, it’s a look like the sun; he can’t look for too long at the risk of being burned. 

Tony pulls him up when the aftershocks of his orgasm seem to have finished, drawing Peter into his lap and in for a hard kiss. It’s deep, tender, and it feels like home. 

“You are so good to me,” Tony murmurs when they break apart briefly, his thumb stroking his cheek softly. Peter warms with the praise and his stomach feels light. Tony leans in and trails kisses from the corner of his mouth down his jaw to nibble lightly at his neck. “Such a good boy,” the words are pressed into his skin and sealed with a kiss. 

Peter wines and grinds down on Tony’s lap where the older man is rapidly growing hard once more. 

“Alright, baby, let me take care of you,” Tony murmurs huskily into Peter’s ear before standing and carrying Peter into his bedroom to do just that. 

… 

Tony fucks Peter into the mattress several times throughout the night before they both pass out in a tangle of sheets and limbs, cuddled together in each other’s scent and warmth. Tony awakens on his back with Peter curled up into his side, using his chest as a pillow as he breathes softly with warm puffs on Tony’s bare skin. 

He looks to the alarm clock on the bedside table and reads that it is six in the morning, he needs to be ready to go within the hour. He carefully extricates himself from Peter’s embrace and hears him whine softly before shifting further into Tony’s side of the bed. 

He slowly stands, careful not to move the mattress too much, and believes he’s in the clear when a hand closes around his wrist. He turns quickly to Peter who is looking up at him with the most broken look he’s ever seen, clear devastation in his eyes. “Please don’t leave me again,” he whispers, voice hushed and ready for Tony to deal the final blow, and the utter misery in his voice and the knowledge that Tony has  _ broken _ this poor boy, makes Tony’s stomach drop and his eyes feel moist. 

He quickly gets back into the bed and pulls Peter tightly into his arms, afraid to let him go. Peter nestles his head beneath Tony’s chin, half-sigh, half-whine escaping his throat instinctively and Tony returns with his own rumble. “I’m not leaving you again, not ever, baby. But I do have to go soon so that Pepper doesn’t skin me alive…” He trails off, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

Peter makes another muffled noise of dissatisfaction against Tony’s chest and Tony squeezes his arm for a moment. 

“Any chance you want to come with me to Chicago?” Tony asks, smile already threatening to break free and he stands no chance of holding it back when Peter’s head whips up and he positively beams at Tony. 

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you liked it! I had initially planned for an epilogue type thing with them mating and their trip to Chicago but I haven't decided if I'll write it. Please let me know what you thought, thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the second part/sort of epilogue thing is finally done! It starts immediately where the first part left off so if you need to refresh a bit, I would recommend it haha

Tony watches as Peter wanders about the cabin of the plane excitedly, marveling at the built in bar, the cushy reclining seats as well as a workstation Tony usually occupies during flights such as these. But instead, they’re sitting in the seat that somewhat resembles a booth with seatbelts, Peter nearly plastered to Tony’s side. 

About twenty minutes in, Peter had finally sat down next to Tony, burying his nose in the scent glands at his jaw. Every so often, Tony feels a kiss or soft lick to the sensitive area there and he runs a hand up and down Peter’s spine, lazily trailing his fingers up the arch of his back that presents more with every brush of his hand subconsciously. 

It seems Peter has finally fallen asleep locked at Tony’s side, warm and comfortable and Tony dreads the moment that the plane will land. He could stay there forever with his omega at his side, breathing slowly and deeply, wrapped in Tony’s scent. But too soon, the plane does land and Tony gently squeezes Peter’s arm to bring him back to consciousness. 

“Hey, baby boy, we gotta get up now,” he murmurs and Peter groans and buries his face into Tony’s chest. Tony chuckles and gently pulls him to stand. “I know, sweetheart, but you can sleep in the hotel room some more, I gotta get to this meeting.” Peter’s lower lip juts in a slight pout and Tony brushes his thumb along it before placing a sweet kiss there, still unused to the fact that after so long, he’s finally allowed to do that. “Happy’s gonna drive you, okay? I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

… 

Tony fights the urge to roll his eyes as the businessman repeats himself for… hm, Tony doesn’t want to exaggerate, but definitely at least the hundredth time. But Pepper had been adamant about getting this guy’s support, (for some reason Tony cannot begin to fathom), a pompous alpha with his head so far up his ass it’s a wonder he can still see. 

“Any questions, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony plasters on the winning paparazzi smile. “Nope, we should be good,” he says standing and a few employees follow suit. “Pepper will complete the finishing details tomorrow morning, but I’m afraid I have to go.” 

The alpha nods, greasy smile accompanied by a wipe to his sweaty forehead. “Of course, we understand that you are a very busy man, and we sincerely appreciate you taking the time to come all the way out to see us, Heather, my wife, and the girls,” he says, pulling out his wallet to show Tony photos, and God when will it end? “They were thrilled when I told them I’d be meeting  _ the  _ Tony Stark, and--” 

“I’m sure they are lovely and it was a pleasure doing business with you, but I’m afraid I really must leave.” Tony glances at his watch and balks; he’s been here for almost six hours. Peter has spent six hours alone in a hotel room. 

The man begins to apologize but Tony is already on his way out the door. 

… 

Tony fumbles a couple times with the key to the hotel room, he’s in such a hurry to see Peter again. Now that they’re finally together, being apart for this long has taken its toll, with no space to go bask in his scent for a moment when he’s missing Peter like he can do at the tower. 

As soon as the door is closed behind him, Tony is knocked back into the wall by a hurtling blur of dark hair before he’s wrapped up in the scent of omega, Peter clinging to him with all of his limbs. Tony staggers for a moment sheerly from the surprise but easily takes his weight. Fuck, the kid needs to eat more. 

Peter is still clinging to him, chin on Tony’s shoulder with his legs wrapped around his hips. In another scenario, Tony would turn them around and press Peter against the wall, use the position to his advantage, but Peter doesn’t smell like arousal, he smells like  _ relief _ and Tony doesn’t want to break the fragile moment. 

“Everything okay, spidermonkey?” Tony asks, running his hands up and down Peter’s back, one hand tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, massaging gently. 

“Just missed you,” Peter mumbles quietly next to Tony’s ear. 

“Aw, baby, I missed you too.” He tightens his arms around Peter for a moment in an embrace before walking them to a green, patterned sofa in the other room. He sits down and Peter adjusts his legs so they aren’t looped around Tony but he remains straddling his hips. Tony grasps at his hair and brings him down for a kiss, finally at ease with Peter’s taste on his tongue and his body in his arms. 

Peter feels at Tony’s chest, wriggling slightly in his lap until his ass is perched directly over his growing erection, a situation that is definitely not aided by Peter’s silky, wet tongue and his hands exploring Tony’s upper body. 

Tony lets out a muffled,  _ mmph _ , as Peter rolls his hips once more, the scent of aroused omega filling the room and Tony knows that Peter will be leaking soon. He presses another firm kiss to Peter’s lips before breaking apart. “Much as I’d like to do this forever, we have a reservation, and I intend to take you out on the town.” Peter huffs a laugh, his breathing still heavier than normal and he presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek before nuzzling his neck for a moment. 

… 

Tony can’t remember ever enjoying a business trip this much. Or an evening. Or a dinner. He always loves spending time with Peter, sharing meals and all that they’ve done, but this time it’s different. This time, they are both going out with the knowledge that they’re an item, that his feelings are returned. 

Peter still has no idea what to order but his naivety and pure joy that shines through every time Tony gives him something, no matter how miniscule, as though he is still surprised and so grateful for that tiny amount of effort. It makes Tony’s chest feel warm and tight and he wants to draw the smaller man into his arms once more. 

After the check comes and they stand up to leave, Peter entwines his fingers easily with Tony’s and allows Tony to lead them outside. It’s just starting to snow in the soft lamp light of the late evening, the cool air abrasive on Tony’s cheeks but it turns Peter’s nose an adorable shade of pink so Tony couldn’t complain even if he wanted to. The snowflakes catch delicately in Peter’s hair and on his dark eyelashes, making him look almost ethereal in his beauty. The thought tightens Tony’s stomach because this is  _ real _ , Peter is real and here with him and holding his hand in the snow, and he wants Tony, Tony with his insensitive remarks, borderline alcoholism and major insomnia. And he’s here anyway. 

Tony gives Peter’s hand a gentle squeeze and receives a sweet smile in return, one that brings warmth into Tony’s chest despite the cold weather. A shiver wracks Peter for a moment and Tony unwinds his scarf to wrap it carefully around Peter’s neck, taking the moment, to brush his thumb against the soft flesh there. 

Peter’s eyelids drop slightly and he leans up, and Tony takes the opportunity to pull him closer using the scarf and meet his lips with his own. It’s sweet and so perfect and Tony could live in it forever. He pulls away just for a moment, drawing the smaller man into his arms, a hand holding the back of Peter’s head and running his nails through his hair as he leans down to murmur in his ear. “You are so beautiful.” 

He feels Peter’s arms tighten around his waist as Peter nuzzles further into Tony’s chest, the air smelling like fresh snow and sweet omega. 

… 

Peter is filling a glass of water when he feels Tony’s arms wrap around him from behind, his hot breath tickling the nape of his neck. He shivers at the feeling, and the arms tighten around his torso. 

“You still cold, baby?” Tony’s voice murmurs in his ear before he’s nipping gently at his earlobe, nibbling and sucking there and just below at his neck. “Maybe we should do something to warm you up.” The grin he gives is downright sinful and makes Peter’s pants feel distinctly tighter, and, not for the first time, he wonders at how easily Tony has such an effect on Peter. 

Peter turns in his arms and allows Tony to lead him to the gigantic, king-sized bed in the other room. He pulls at Tony’s hair, drawing him as close as humanly possible, gasping into the larger man’s mouth when he feels his massive erection against his hip. He feels a rush of slick in his pants at the smell of Alpha arousal, and gods, he already wants him so badly. 

“Please, Alpha,” he mumbles clumsily against Tony’s mouth, sitting on the bed and quickly bringing the older man with him. Tony climbs over him, placing a hand on Peter’s knee and only carefully spreads Peter’s legs once he has looked up in question and Peter had nodded. 

Peter spreads his thighs happily, wanting to get out of the restraining pants that are feeling distinctly wetter by the second, but more importantly, he wants to get  _ Tony _ out of his pants and see that massive cock once more. But Tony seems patient, too patient, content to take his time exploring Peter’s body and mouthing at his neck without taking things further than the slow roll of their hips together. 

But Peter is feeling close to desperate now, he’d spent the whole day in the hotel room wondering when Tony would come back. And it isn’t that Peter wants to spend every moment with Tony and the few hours apart were torture, it’s just that it’s so new and exciting but still fragile and tentative, and when Tony’s away it makes it harder to keep the intrusive thoughts at bay. But as soon as Tony’s lips meet his own, all thoughts disappear. 

“ _ Tony _ ,” Peter groans on a particularly hard thrust of his hips, another gush of fluid further ruining his pants. 

“Yes, baby boy, I’ll take good care of you,” he murmurs and nips at Peter’s lower lip, helping him out of his pants and back onto the bed only to seize his mouth in another breathtaking kiss. 

… 

_ Six months later. _

The weather changes again, humid heat hanging heavily in the air as May turns to June and June in turn to July. Tony almost never wants to leave the tower, which admittedly isn’t much to complain about when he has such excellent company. 

Tony can sense the change as the heat approaches, and this time, even though they haven’t yet talked about it, he feels far more prepared. Tony loves the change, can feel it stirring something primal within himself as he watches Peter practically present himself everytime he bends over to do something, ass pressed into the air as his back arches beautifully. 

Sometimes Tony just watches, arousal growing within him as Peter’s scent fills the air, and fuck, when those doe eyes turn on him, ass still beautifully on display in jeans that should probably be illegal… God, Tony has no hope of keeping his hands to himself. Luckily, Peter doesn’t seem to mind. 

The scent of apple becomes thicker and sweeter as the summer wears on, wonderfully syrupy and almost like a nectar when Tony pulls down his pants to taste his slick, Peter’s face reddening as he pants every time Tony does so. 

Tony wants to ask about it, ask if it’s alright for him to help him through it again, and this time easing him through the entire heat, fucking wildly fast and hard at the beginning and then smoothly, luxoriously as it wears on, but every time he tries to get the words out, those warm brown eyes are on him, watching him with almost a cautious foreboding, like Peter’s just waiting for him to end things and leave him again. It’s like a punch to the gut every time and Tony doesn’t know how he can possibly convince Peter he isn't going anywhere.

He tries to assure him with words and kisses and touches, anything that will ease the old wounds… He murmurs words of encouragement, words that tell Peter how beautiful and good he his, how he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Tony, against his skin, hoping they will sink into his heart.

“Hey, Pete?” he asks as he walks in the kitchen where Peter is making a sandwich, at three in the afternoon no less. “Can we talk?” He tries to keep the words casual and light but still, Peter stiffens, the loose relaxedness in his shoulders tightening as he stands up straight, putting the knife in his hand down.

He turns to face Tony, eyes cautious and lower lip between his teeth. He fiddles with his hands in front of him nervously, and  _ fuck _ Tony just wishes he could take so much back, that he could somehow convince Peter that he’s in this for the long run and that he’ll be around as long as Peter allows him. He wishes that after six months Peter would know this. 

Peter glances up at his eyes but swiftly looks away before once again meeting his gaze, as though he can’t quite decide where is best for this conversation. 

“I was just wondering if you’d... like me to help you through your heat.” Tony leaves the sentence where it is, opening his mouth to continue before deciding against it and closing it with a snap. 

“You would want to?” Peter asks curiously, as though he hasn’t even thought that this was a question. 

Tony approaches him now, crossing the kitchen and grasping his chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Peter to meet his eyes. There is still the scent of caution and stress in the air but now it is mixed with arousal and a tenderness Tony can’t put into words, but that makes his chest tight and protective. 

“I want to do whatever would make you most comfortable,” he murmurs, drawing Peter’s chin up to meet his lips in a slight kiss, barely even a brush of lips but still there, tender and sweet. 

With this, Peter relaxes fully into his arms, melting into his body like he belongs there, and Tony wraps him up in his embrace, placing a kiss on his cheek before nosing the scent glands behind his jaw and at his neck gently, enjoying the rush of sweetness that fills him and he rumbles possessively. 

Peter sighs and lets out a soft whine, burying his face into Tony’s chest. “I love you,” he mumbles, so softly that Tony isn’t even sure if he’s imagined it, but he still freezes in the embrace, not pulling away but not drawing him any closer. He tries to think of the last time someone said that they loved him and deduces it was probably his mother all those years ago…

His heart stutters in his chest as he tries to form the words in his own mouth, so unpracticed and almost out of place. He hasn’t really thought about whether he loved Peter or not, it hasn’t even really been a question up until now. Love never seemed like a possibility for him and he supposes in hindsight, considering how deeply his feelings run for Peter, he should have thought about it sooner. What he does know is that he wants Peter in his life for as long as he can have him, whether that be until tomorrow or for years to come. 

He clears his throat, pressing his lips to the top of Peter’s head, and wonders how people know that they’re in love before they mate… He wonders if he can design something that will test for when a person is at that point so that he doesn’t have to think too deeply about the matter. Maybe there is a specific hormone level or pupil dilation… or something of the like. 

Peter looks up at him from beneath his lashes, eyes big and innocent, full of warm fondness, and every time, it takes Tony by surprise that this look is for  _ him _ of all people. He doesn’t think there’s a person in the world that deserves to be on the receiving end of such a look. Tony opens his mouth and again the words don’t come out, but Peter must see something on his face because he lifts a hand to cup Tony’s jaw, thumb stroking along his cheek for a moment. 

He stands on his toes to meet Tony’s lips in another kiss, pulling back with a soft smile that makes Tony want to melt, which is something the CEO of a billion dollar company should not be susceptible to. 

Peter backs out of the embrace a bit, grasping Tony’s hands in his own but suddenly he looks rather shy and nervous once again. “I wanted to ask you, for a while now actually,” Peter begins, feet shifting nervously. “I… want to mate. With you. And I wanted to know if you feel the same way.” He puts it bluntly but everything about the way he stands and carries himself shows how nervous he must feel, not to mention that Tony is pretty attuned to his scent by now. 

Tony purses his lips, a million thoughts racing through his brain all within a second, because  _ of course _ he wants to mate, to see the bright flush of  _ his _ mark on Peter’s neck so that everyone else, every person they meet will know just who he belongs to… But at the same time, he knows that Peter deserves every happiness in this world and a life with someone that can give him that, someone who can profess their love without choking on the words because they hold so much weight since he grew up without hearing them… 

And many of those things, Tony isn’t sure he can give Peter. He cares for him, more than he ever has for anyone, and feels the sharp sting of possessiveness at the thought of someone else having what he does with Peter. 

“Peter,” he begins, trying to think of how to phrase the many trepidations in his head. “I’m much older than you, and an oblivious asshole 90% of the time, and these past several months have been good, great, fuck, the best… But what if a year from now you realize you deserve better than what I’m able to give you?” 

Peter looks almost as though he’s been slapped and it stings how much he can smell the rejection in the air, scent sour with the feeling of abandonment. 

“Fuck, Peter, you know how much I care about you, you have to know that I lo--” 

“If you don’t feel the same way about me, I’d rather you just tell me instead of bullshitting me with excuses.” Those brown eyes are cool with caution, ready for the final sting of Tony ending things permanently. He’s dropped Tony’s hands and even though they can’t be more than a foot away, Peter has never felt farther away. His lips are pursed, eyes pleading even though he looks ready for the rejection he thinks is coming. 

“No, sweetheart, it’s not like that,” he says pleading and something in Peter’s face cracks, vulnerability shining through. He draws Peter close, pulling him tightly to his chest and tucking his head under Tony’s chin. “I want to, you have no idea how much I want to, but I need to make sure you’ve thought this through all the way, and considered all of your options.” 

Peter whines softly against his chest and Tony can’t control the rumble of his own that echoes it, entirely instinctively. “I’m sure,” Peter mumbles quietly but decisively. “I’m sure that I want you.” 

Tony tightens his arms around Peter and draws him up for a kiss. 

… 

The heat hits Peter like a freight train and he wakes up in a mess of sweat and sheets, clinging to his body as he tries to untangle himself. Tony isn’t in the bed with him, which isn’t all that unusual since he often prefers to be a night owl, but they had gone to bed together and Peter’s stomach drops at being alone in the room. 

It’s mostly the hormones, he assumes, the feeling of wrongness and isolation, that his alpha ought to be there with him, to take care of him and knot him until he’s crying from release, but the bathroom is empty as well as the bedroom so Peter sets out to find him. 

He yanks off his shirt, stuck to his back with sweat, and is left in a pair of Tony’s briefs that he stole/borrowed indefinitely. He manages to walk out of the room despite the ache at the base of his spine and the tightness in his joints. He can already feel the slick beginning to well as he thinks about Tony, setting off into the workshop where he rightfully assumes Tony will be. 

He carefully makes his way down the stairs, legs wobbly and unsteady as he breaks out in a fresh sweat. He’s already half hard and now feels the slick beginning to run down, wetting the already damp briefs. 

“Tony?” he calls from halfway down the stairs, sitting down because he’s afraid if he tries another step he may fall. 

“Peter? You okay?” Peter watches as Tony rounds the corner, smokey, pine scent enveloping him like a blanket of safety that somehow makes Peter even more aroused, yet another gush of slick leaving him. He can see the precise moment Tony realizes he’s in heat, the way his nostrils flare as he takes in Peter’s scent, pupils dilating as the smell of arousal fills the air. 

It never fails to amaze Peter that this look if for him, that the arousal and want that he smells in the air is because of  _ him _ . Peter whimpers softly at the intense look of desire in Tony’s eyes, dark and calculating as he approaches Peter on the steps. 

Tony pulls Peter up for a bruising kiss, hand grasping Peter’s jaw so that he is just forced to succumb as Tony licks his way into Peter’s mouth, tasting and taking what he will, and Peter is willing to give him anything he wants. 

“Upstairs.” The command is quiet, firm, and leaves no room for argument, (not that Peter has any), and another embarrassingly needy sound escapes him as Tony nips his lower lip and half drags him back into the bedroom. 

Tony presses him back into the mattress, kissing him firmly and wetly before standing once more for a moment, when a whine of displeasure of not having their bodies touching escapes Peter. 

Tony’s eyes darken at the sound, and he makes a noise resembling a growl in return that makes Peter’s cock harden fully. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so wet in his entire life and he watches with captivated fascination as Tony makes quick work of his own shirt and pants before stepping back into Peter’s space, lying them both on the bed with Tony on top. 

Peter feels Tony grind his hard length against Peter’s own and he moans aloud at the delicious friction, craving so much more but so relieved that Tony is finally here, filling the room with his scent and low growls and moans and nipping teeth and hard cock pressing between Peter’s legs. 

Peter rocks his hips up into Tony, desperate for more of that heavenly friction but unable to get enough when they both still have clothes on. 

“Please,” Peter whimpers as Tony leans down to place kisses and nips on his throat and collarbone, not enough to leave a bruise but just slight red marks that satisfy the proprietary edge Peter knows Tony must feel as an alpha. 

Tony gives one more delicious grind of that long, hard cock, already weeping at the tip, and obliges Peter by sitting up and removing Peter’s briefs, quickly following with his own. He reaches a hand down between Peter’s legs, spreading them gently as his fingers search for his dripping hole, quivering and so ready for Tony. 

Tony makes a low noise in his throat when his fingers finally find their mark, not pressing further but just teasing him delicately. “Oh, look at you, baby boy,” he murmurs, voice deep and rumbling quietly. “Already so wet for me.” 

Peter flushes with the praise, and it always sends a thrill through him when he knows he’s pleased his alpha. 

Tony moves lower, kissing down Peter’s torso and nipping at the sensitive interior of his thigh and at the hollow of his knee before finally,  _ finally _ moving to where Peter really needs him. He hadn’t known his body could produce so much slick and he feels it dripping onto the sheets below until Tony seals his mouth against Peter’s entrance, lapping lightly and moving his tongue in such delicious ways against him and within him. 

Tony opens him up carefully, too slowly if you ask Peter, and Peter bucks against Tony’s finger as one becomes two and two becomes three and it’s still not enough, the stretch and pull nowhere near living up to Tony’s cock. Peter can’t hold in his noises, whines and moans escaping as the pressure inside is simultaneously a relief and yet still nowhere near enough. 

“Please, please, Tony, I’m ready.” Tony pulls himself up, brushing his fingers against Peter’s prostate one more time as he presses his lips to Peter’s, swallowing his sounds of pleasure. He then deftly removes his fingers from Peter and carefully turns him on his stomach. 

Peter arches his back, presenting himself for Tony, waiting and wanting as slick dribbles out of his hole and he can smell the thick scent of arousal in the air. Arousal for him. He feels Tony set himself up behind Peter, carefully lining himself up with Peter’s entrance. 

Peter pushes himself back, head muddled and filled only with arousal and Tony, and tries to urge Tony to hurry up and get on with it, but Tony doesn’t let him. Tony carefully presses the tip in and then oh so slowly rocks his hips forward, just a touch so that another inch slides in. 

Peter is so wet and Tony had stretched him well so there isn’t a burn, just the familiar ache of want for more, of wanting to be filled. Peter huffs, panting as he waits for Tony to get his head out of his ass, (figuratively of course), and just fuck him into the mattress already. 

Tony slides in just a bit further but Peter has lost his patience, he needs to be fucked and knotted, asap, and he cants his hips backwards, taking Tony as deeply as he possibly can. Tony lets out a harsh groan at the action, hands coming to Peter’s hips in an attempt to control the rhythm. 

“Fuck, Peter,” he ground out, hips giving small twitches as Peter continues to move along Tony’s cock. Tony picks up the rhythm, using the hands on his hips to draw Peter back to him every time he thrusts forward, picking up speed until he’s slamming into Peter’s waiting body. 

A hand comes around and starts to stroke harshly at Peter’s leaking cock, and with that, Peter is gone, coming hard around Tony just as his knot enters his body with a particularly forceful thrust that leaves Peter realing, his whole body shaking from pleasure as Tony keeps him up. He works his knot in Peter’s body, and the omega can feel it growing, pressing right against his prostate. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re taking my knot so well,” Tony grunts out, Peter’s hips twitching at with the praise, and Peter is gone once more, clenching hard around Tony’s knot as his cock shoots over his hand. Tony pants harshly in his ear, letting out a broken moan and Peter can feel him spraying within him. And then there’s the sharp bite at the back of Peter’s neck, and his entire body goes limp in Tony’s arms, surges of pleasure radiating from the mark as Peter’s vision whites out. 

He comes back to himself and realizes they are lying on the bed, Tony behind him and still knotted, licking and kissing at the mark on the back of his neck. He sighs quietly in relief and can’t remember such a feeling of bliss. He lies contentedly, reveling in the soft tremors that occasionally wrack Tony’s body as he is sprayed with another burst of seed. 

He feels more than hears Tony’s chest rumble behind him and he nestles back further, enjoying the feel of Tony’s bare chest against his back. Tony’s lips move from his neck, trailing up to his ear where he bites softly on Peter’s earlobe. 

He sighs again and feels Tony start to go slack behind him, his orgasm finally seeming to be done for the time being. Tony hums softly behind him and Peter can hear him mumble, only because his mouth is right next to Peter’s ear, “Mm, love you.” 

Peter feels Tony go completely slack, his breaths deepening familiarly with sleep. Peter smiles softly, eyes closing, because in this moment, everything is good and wonderful and he is going to sleep in his alpha’s arms with his knot still within him, knowing that Tony loves him, knowing that for the rest of his life, he is Tony’s and Tony is his. 

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this story is finally over. I can't even fathom the amount of attention and praise this fic has gotten, mine have never been so well received. It makes my heart so happy reading every single comment so I thank you for sticking with this, commenting, giving kudos, or simply reading it through. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed it almost as much as I did writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you liked it! I had initially planned for an epilogue type thing with them mating and their trip to Chicago but I haven't decided if I'll write it. Please let me know what you thought, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
